Axis Kiss
by Black-Dragon Fantasy
Summary: Jason always seems to find a way to cause Dick some type of trouble. So what happens when Dickie-bird lets a drunk Jay crash at his pad?


**Axis Kiss **

**Summary:** Jason always seems to find a way to cause Dick some type of trouble. So what happens when Dickie-bird lets a drunk Jay crash at his pad?

**Rated T** for Jason's mouth.

**Bludhaven, 2:00 AM**

Soaring, falling, it has to be the greatest feeling in the world. Well, at least for a certain Ex-Flying Grayson. It'd be a long while since he had been running around with a certain flying rodent, long enough that a certain flying rodent had already come to his third boy wonder. Speaking of boy wonders, Jason Todd, a.k.a. Robin II, The Red Hood, was staggering drunk off his ass in an alleyway and beating the crap out of a hobo.

"Jason," Dick growled. Dick back-flipped to an adjacent rooftop, eyes narrowed behind his mask. The homeless man stared at Jason, muttering something Dick couldn't make out all together.

"Who the hell did you think you were messing with?" Jason slurred.

"C'mon man, I-I-"

Dick kick-flipped off the roof, landing soundlessly, arms crossed across his chest. The only thing separating him from the alleyway was the familiar of his suit, down to the tips of his fingerstripes.

"Jason," Dick growled.

"Well, if it isn't Goldie. What brings you here?"

"I _was _patrol but now I have to deal with you. Any particular reason you're beating up a homeless man?" Dick asked, as his eyes narrowed, fingers twitching slightly. He was ready to grab his Escrima sticks at any moment if Jason pushed him.

Jason sneered at him, bottle in one hand, and the dirty rags-of-a-shirt of the hobo crumpled in the other.

"Teaching my _friend_ here a little lesson," He said.

"Don't brothers have priority over friends?" Dick asked with a slight smirk, knowing that if he got Jason to attack him, the hobo could escape.

Jason scowled, taking a swig of the bottle. His vision was blurring, turning Dick, _Nightwing_, into a blue-black mush.

"Fug off," He slurred.

"So, you went from a murderer to a drunkard who gets his kicks from beating up innocent homeless people? What's next, Jay? Stealing candy from toddlers? Kicking puppies?" Dick asked, mocking, counting down in his head for the infamous "Jason-rage" temper tantrum.

Jason shoved the hobo aside roughly, throwing the bottle at Dick. As Dick dodged, he lunged forward at Nightwing with a guttural roar.

"Run!" Dick shouted to the hobo before sidestepping and throwing a punch to where Jason's kidney should be.

Doubling over, Jason wheezed, eyes watering. The heavy steps of the hobo faded in the distance. Jason glared at Dick, clutching his side with a wheeze. He would have attacked, _wanted_ to attack, if the liquor hadn't made him so unbalanced, dizzy. Heaving himself to his feet, Jason poised his fist to attack, coughed, and collapsed on his brother.

Dick instinctively held Jason close, supporting him. "How much did you drink?" Dick asked quietly, noting his irregular heartbeat. As much as Dick hated Jason for all the people he's murdered, and all the grief he caused their little Bat-family, he was still his brother...And he would always be part of the family, whether he wanted to be or not.

Throwing Jason's arm around his shoulder, Dick helped Jason to his feet. Jason groaned next to him, head spinning.

"C'mon, Jay, let's get you home," Dick said. Jason shook his head, hand gripping the fabric of Nightwing's suit.

"Well you can't stay with me," Dick mumbled. "Look, if you're worried I'll tell Bruce-"

"No!" Jason growled.

"I'm not going to tell him...Why can't you go home?" Dick asked curiously, frowning to himself.

Jason smirked awkwardly, "Don't want you to see my little...Collection."

"You were the one that said brothers had priorities over friends," Jason taunted.

Dick's eyes narrowed slightly, tempted to drop him then and there, but nonetheless resisted the urge.

"Looks like I have no choice. You're going to my place. Two rules. One, don't touch _anything_. Two, tell me how much you drank." Dick grumbled, not happy about the situation at all.

Jason smirked, leaning further on Dick. "Whatever you say, Dickie-bird"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so spill, how many bottles, Jaybird?" Dick asked him, taunting him back for earlier as they walked back to his house.<p>

Jason cracked an eye open at him, huffing. "Three, I think."

"Three, huh? Did you steal them from the homeless man you attacked? Or did you have the decency to _buy_ your alcohol?" Dick asks tauntingly, turning to look at Jason.

"What the hell is a homeless guy doing with enough money to buy booze, dumb-ass?" Jason shot back.

"Welcome to Bludhaven, land of thieves who can steal the shoes off your feet," Dick says with a small chuckle, knowing that homeless man was a pretty good pickpocket.

"Why the hell are you helping me, Dickie?" Jason grumbled.

"Simple. I'm the big brother. And if Bruce finds out you got hit by a bus or something in my city, he'll end up blaming me" Dick says simply though he didn't truly believe his own words.

"What's this? The Golden Boy, Dickie-bird _cares_ about _me_? My, I have sunken low," Jason croaks, laughing bitterly.

"I was thinking I needed something to take my mind of things, for a while. Guess I got carried away.

"I don't want to hear what Bruce will say if I let you die. That's the only reason I 'care'," Dick growled, not believing his own words. He half-though maybe Jason didn't either.

"The old man thinks of me?" Jason chuckled sarcastically. "Here I thought I had to plant a bomb in the Batcave to get his attention."

"Bruce has always and will always care about you, even if you are a jackass," Nightwing says as he kicked open the hidden door in a wall. He kicked it closed behind them. The lights turned on automatically, illuminating his hideout.

Jason whistled, "Turning into the old Bat, aren't you?"

"Bruce won't last forever," Dick whispered to himself, laying Jason on a dark blue couch in the hideout.

Jason threw an arm over his eyes, groaning at the bright lights. He peeked out at the place. It was spacious enough, considering Dickie lived along. It was a normal place, kitchenette, two or three rooms, one of which he guess was a bathroom.

"Al would have a fit if he saw you kept a motorcycle in your living room, Dickie," Jason said.

"You're not the only rebellious one in the family," Dick said with a smirk.

Jason watched as the other man disappeared into the kitchenette. He hadn't actually ate anything aside from a piece of toast that morning. Damn, he missed Alfred. And his eggs Benedict.

"You still like eggs Benedict?" Dick asked loudly from the kitchenette and took out a few eggs.

"Only if Alfred makes it," Jason said.

Dick started making the eggs, going silent. Jason glanced at Dick's back, head still spinning from the unceremonious drop on the couch not too long ago. A white cup on the coffee table just in front of the couch had the familiar Bat logo Jason could never seem to shake off no matter where he went. Bringing up the coffee cup to his face for closer inspection, his vision blurred, and the cup slipped from him, crashing on the floor.

"I told you not to touch anything!" Dick said. "Just stay still."

"Easier said than done," Jason said.

"Stay. Still." Dick said slowly, as if to a child. Hell, he might as well be talking to a child. A big, murderous, drunken child. He walked back into the little living room, eggs Benedict and orange juice in hand and set them on the low coffee table.

Jason smirked, sitting back, and said, "Well, well, well, Dickie does care about me."

"Don't put your luck, Red Hood," Dick growled, pushing the tray over to Jason.

Jason looked at the tray, eyes narrowed. "It's safe, right?"

"No, it's full of arsenic and lead," Dick said sarcastically. "Just eat, you big baby."

Jason scowled, picking at the food. "Fine, but I refuse to like it," He said childishly.

Dick only sat down on the other couch and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I smell like fucking alleyway," Jason grumbled. He smirked, then, "You gonna help me bathe then, Dickie-bird?"<p>

Dick shot Jason a death glare, temped to kick him out, drunk off his ass or not. Jason could see the lack of amusement in Dick eyes and blew air.

"Fine, then, I'll just smell like booze and hobo. Thought you'd jump at the chance to help your _brother _seeing as I'm drunk and you interrupted my fun."

"I can't exactly let you beat up innocent homeless people in _my_ city," Dick said simply, looking away and pretending not to care.

"But you can let them try and pickpocket me?" Jason said.

"You can stand to lose a few dollars. Don't they pay killers for hire?" Dick asked with a twinge of anger.

Jason narrowed his eyes, mouth a thin line. "_I_ don't get hired. No one owns me," he bit out.

"Bullshit! You're just another mercenary. You're just another boogeyman that keeps parents up at night, worrying about their children. You're just like the Joker," Dick said before he could stop himself.

"Don't ever fucking say that!" Jason roared. "I'm _nothing_ like that monster. I'm doing what that damn old man wouldn't. I'm taking the trash out."

Jason was on his feet, teeth bared and gritting. "Don't _ever_ compare me to him."

Jason turned too quickly on his heel, falling backwards into the coffee table with a loud, pained yell.

"Jason!" Dick shouted in alarm. He flew to his feet, moving quickly to Jason's side to help him up.

Jason clutched his head, daring not to move with the glass still stuck inside him. His head was throbbing, and he felt the urge to puke rising.

"Happy now," Jason groaned. "Dickie?"

"I'm sorry, Jay. I shouldn't have said that," Dick whispered, helping Jason back to the couch and leaving to get his medical supplies.

Jason clutched his side, sneering at the open air. "You're damn right," He muttered.

Dick was silent, lost in the memories of Jason's death, the funeral, Bruce's grief, the Joker's haunting cackle and taunts. He returned to Jason's side with his first aid kit and started tending to his wounds, still silent.

Jason looked at him blankly. "Nothing to say? That's new. I like you better this way."

Jason hissed when the antiseptic hit his torn skin. This was turning into a shitty-ass day.

Dick muttered a quiet apology when hearing the hiss and starting bandaging his wounds. After about fifteen minutes of painful groans and whispered apologies, Dick had finally gotten Jason's torso fully disinfected and bandaged. Jason rested a hand to a spot on his waist, then looked at Dick.

"So what? You're going to let an injured guy sleep on the couch? You suck as a host," Jason said.

"Can you walk?" Dick asked gently, blaming himself for Jason's injuries.

Jason looked over at the door frames and frowned slightly, "Not entirely," He muttered.

Dick nods slightly before picking Jason up bridal-style, quick as the Flash. He started walking to his room, trying his hardest not to blush.

"The hell you doing, Grayson?" Jason yelled, resisting the urge to thrash and upset his wounds.

"Carrying you to my room so you can have a bed to lay on. Weren't you whining about that a few moments ago?" Dick asked softly, refusing to look at him as he kicks open the door to his room and enters with Jason safely in his arms.

Jason grumbled to himself, glaring at the dark of Dick's room.

"I was thinking you'd let me lean on you or somethin'. What? Do I look like the Babybird?"

"If you tried walking in your condition, you would have opened your wounds" Dick told Jason as he gently laid him on the dark blue silk sheets of his bed.

Jason only muttered unhappily to himself, fisting the sheets. He could only make out the blue of Dick's Nightwing outfit in the dark of the room, and Grayson's long shadow from the hallway light. "...anks."

"No problem..." Dick said as he turns and started to walk out of the room

"What? You're not gonna stay with me?" Jason asked, off-handedly. He hadn't actually known what made him say it, but he had said it.

"Why would you want me to? I thought you hated me?" Nightwing whispered, almost too softly for Jason to hear.

Jason's mouth twitched in the dark, not wanting to look at Dick. "What do you want me to say? '_No, I don't hate you?'_, because I do. Bruce never stopped comparing to you. He probably still won't. I have every right to hate you."

"You're right" Dick said as he turns around to face Jason. "You're right to hate me. I wasn't there when Bruce made you quit being Robin. I wasn't there to help you find your mother. Worst of all, I wasn't even there when Joker...All I could do was stand in front of your grave, knowing I could have done more. I could have saved your life..." Dick looked away from Jason, fighting back tears his pride wouldn't let him shed.

Jason hesitated. He hadn't expected Dick to crack so easily, especially over something as off-handed as what he said. "You're lucky I'm drunk, Dickie," Jason muttered, slightly blush on his cheek. "I'll think about forgetting this little _emotional_ moment we're having if you stay with me."

"Afraid of the dark, Jay-bird?" Dick asked when he trusted his voice not to tremble, shaking his head slightly as he sat in a chair beside the bed.

Jason smirked, "Kind of hard to when you've run with the _Dark_ Knight." Jason scowled at Dick, grunting slightly. "Dumbass, I meant _in_ the bed." He blushed at the next words, "With me."

"Alright, Jay…" Dick said quietly, blushing as well as he go up and laid down beside Jason.

Jason shifted slowly, careful not to upset his wounds. When Dick made it completely on the bed, he steeled himself, and laid his head on his shoulder.

Dick flinched slightly in shock but then relaxed, his eyes softening. He slowly started running his ungloved fingers though Jason's hair. "Can I ask you something, Jay?"

Jason looked off into the dark, glad it hid the red of his face. "What?" He grumbled slightly.

"If I apologize, will you hate me a little less?" Dick asked softly, blushing just as hard but unable to stop his gentle actions.

Jason was quiet for a moment. He could hear Dick's heartbeat quicken a little. "Only," he croaked, "If you _never_ tell anyone this happened. You hear me, Grayson?" His face was flaming, he knew it.

"I won't tell a soul..." Dick promised before leaning towards Jason.

"I'm so sorry, Jay-bird" Dick whispered, his breath brushing against Jason's lips.

"Dick, the hell-"

Dick suddenly but very gently pressed his lips against Jason's. Not letting him finish his sentence.

Jason's eyes widened, hands gripping Dick's Nightwing outfit, unsure of the whole thing. He didn't push him away, but then again he didn't pull away himself. Tightening his grip on Dick's outfit, he swallowed his pride and pressed forward against Dick.

Dick deepened the kiss when Jason doesn't pull away, wrapping his arms around him almost protectively.

Jason sighed against Dick, bringing his arms to hold tighter onto the other man. "Grayson..._Dick_..."

Dick slowly, almost reluctantly pulled away when he ran out of oxygen, panting softly. "Jay...I promise...Next time, I'll be there for you"

Jason licked his lower lip, smirking devilishly. "Then hurry the fuck up," Jason said. "I need you now."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Notes<strong>

**Snow:** Our first ever collab! We figured we'd start out small first. We never actually worked on something like this before. You know, outside projects, haha. Its also truthfully my first ever time writing Batman fanfiction. I tried to make Jason as in character as possible.

**Dark**: was doing Dick and I also have NEVER written Batman fanfics...In fact I haven't written fanfics in nearly 3 years! But I expect this to be the beginning of a very fruitful partnership ^_^

Axis Kiss - a cocktail


End file.
